Do They Even Make Those?
by FueledByEnvy
Summary: Nagisa was the one to bring up the idea of a dolphin-shaped vibrator, though Haruka had looked so absolutely pissed at the idea that the boy had clamped his mouth shut and managed to keep it that way for the next five minutes. (Reader X Haruka)


**I was suddenly struck with inspiration to write this at four o'clock in the morning. Joy.**

**They're probably all so out of character. Especially Haru.**

**Should this be rated M? It doesn't really have anything ****_bad _****in it, just sort of the subjects, I guess. PM me if you think I should change the rating and I'll get right on that.**

**Um, yeah. That's your warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free!.**

* * *

The boys were all silently proud, albeit a little jealous, that their vice Captain would get shamelessly banged everyday after school in the changing room. They were all slightly amazed, however, that this girl was able to put everything on hold for Haruka, to the point where she even came before the water.

Everyday, the boys would leave their swimming practice feeling especially lonely, with their love lives dull, though there Haruka would be, arm securely around the [h/c]'s waist, guiding her along home. The swimming team wondered occasionally if she even _knew _her moans were heard from the pool.

_Every single day of their lives, for a month now, _Haruka would be the last one to leave the changing room, a half an hour later than his fellow swimmers, and [Name] would follow after him, hands brushing against her skirt. She would smile so brightly at the swim team that they had to smile back - that was just the kind of girl [Name] was, and, though her sex life had become an open book to them without her knowing, they all adored the girl to no end.

However, during the third week of the boys sulking around, on the lookout for a girlfriend, they decided that this had to come to an end. They called a meeting at Haruka's house, the boy appearing slightly more than annoyed as they all sat him down, almost as if an intervention would take place, bothered that they all crowded into his house at one time.

Nagisa pounded his hand down on the table as a makeshift gavel, and Haruka cast him a bothered look, "I call this Iwatobi Swim Club meeting to order!"

Rei hesitated, "Shouldn't the Captain do that?" he questioned, and Nagisa pouted, looking to Makoto, who shook his head, well aware of the dark aura beginning to radiate from the noirette beside him.

"Alright, then!" Nagisa recovered quickly, "We have called this meeting today to discuss the relationship of Vice Captain Haruka Nanase and his girlfriend, [f/name, l/name]!"

"Excuse me?" Haruka asked, "You want to _discuss _my _relationship?"_

Nagisa nodded, oblivious to Haruka's glare, "Yes, Haru-chan!" he objected, the pout reforming on his lips, "It's no doubt that you and [Name]-chan make a cute couple, but this has to stop, Haru-chan!"

Haruka's eyes narrowed, and Makoto had to hold him back from storming over to the tiny first-year, "_Stop?" _he asked, "What has to _stop? _I'm not breaking up with her." he said simply, his voice showing there was absolutely _no _room for an argument on the subject.

"Oh, no!" Nagisa objected, hands waving in front of him, "We don't want you and [Name]-chan to call it quits! She's nice, and she makes me cakes!" Rei scoffed, muttering, "Makoto-kun should be in charge here, you're just making this worse." effectively causing Nagisa to whine.

"Okay, straight to the point, then!" Nagisa finally said, clapping his hands together, "We want you to stop having sex with [Name]-chan, at least in the changing room!"

All eyes widened and stared directly at the boy, who panicked. "What?!" he asked, "Is there something on my face?!"

Makoto slouched - he'd been hoping it would be subtle, though he supposed when he left Nagisa in charge, that was going to be a disaster.

Haruka's eyes were wide, a shocked expression on his face that did not suit him. A second later he recovered, though there was a smudge of pinkness forming on his cheeks. "Excuse me?" he snapped once again, "You want me to what-?..."

"Please don't make him repeat it..." Rei murmured, adjusting his glasses.

Nagisa waved his hands again, "We're not saying you have to stop entirely, Haru-chan, just during swim practice, okay?" his voice was chipper, and Haruka's hands clenched at his side.

"What do you suppose I do to keep her busy, then." his voice went monotone, an edge of annoyance still barely there.

All the boys glanced at the noirette, and they paused, seeming to be giving this some serious thought.

Nagisa was the one to bring up the idea of a dolphin-shaped vibrator, though Haruka had looked so absolutely pissed at the idea that the boy had clamped his mouth shut and managed to keep it that way for the next five minutes.

Rei had suggested she take up some form of after school activity - he himself was thinking she should sign up for volleyball, because those spandex shorts were most likely to appear attractive to Haruka than the other sports' uniforms.

Makoto took a few minutes longer than his friends to reply, and when he did it was a short and sweet, _'Just wait until you get home, Haru-chan.' _which left them all wondering if it was a serious answer of if the tall boy was just being sarcastic.

Haruka's arms folded across his chest, thinking this over before replying. "What makes you think we're even... doing that." he found himself unable to be a bold as Nagisa, glancing up to meet the eyes of the swim team.

They all hesitated, exchanging looks with each other, and -_what a big surprise - _Nagisa was the one to speak up.

"B-but, Haru-chan, we can hear [Name]-chan moaning!" he objected, and Haruka's blue eyes blinked up to look at the boy.

Nagisa blinked back, and Rei and Makoto shrunk back at the embarrassment, "But, Haru-chan, if that's not what you're doing, that what?" Nagisa's head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"Well," began their Vice Captain, and they all leaned in to hear what could bring such pleasured sighs from someone.

"I-"

They continued leaning forward, Nagisa and Rei clunking foreheads.

"-rub her back."

All of the boys blinked, and Nagisa shot up with a cry of,

_"That's so cliche, I don't believe it!"_

* * *

**I should probably go back and read for mistakes.**

**Lol nope.**

**WHAT'S THIS BELOW?! IS THAT AN EXTENDED ENDING?! D:**

* * *

And Nagisa had good reason not to believe that.

For the next day was the same as the rest, Haruka lagging behind his team in order to pleasure his girlfriend, who was currently pushed up against the locker holding Haruka's clothes, his swimsuit rubbing against her legs. His mouth moved up and down her neck, creating little new bruises over bigger, older ones, her lips giving tiny gasps in response.

He suddenly blinked, a thought going through his mind. They could _hear _her? At such an idea he felt suddenly protective, and perhaps Nagisa was right, maybe this did need to end.

"Hey, [Name]-chan."

Though she did need a way to entertain herself while waiting, he assumed.

"What do you think about a dolphin-shaped vibrator?"


End file.
